The Lost Marauder
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: Lupin remembers his days at Hogwarts when both him and Sirius are competing to get the sexiest girl at school to go with them to the dance. James still needs to find the courage to ask out the fiery red head Lily Evans but he's still scared r&r if u can!


Title: The Lost Marauder 

Author: Saiya-jin Girl 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  It all belongs to the one and only JK Rowling.  The plot however is of my own mind and I hope that you will enjoy it. 

Note: I am lazy.  I will update all the time depending on YOUR response.  Love ya!! 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

       **~~Chapter 1: The lost Marauder~~** 

A cold, empty feeling washed over Remus Lupin as he walked through the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  Sirius was really gone.  Sirius Black, the infamous criminal who had escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban, and flew away on a Hippogriff, was really gone.  Lupin walked slowly through the dark hallway and headed toward the kitchen.  He walked through the door and he saw Molly Weasely sitting by the table with her head in her hands.  She looked up and she managed a weak smile for him.  One that he did not return.  One that he could not return.  He collapsed into a seat and he closed his eyes.  

"Are you alright, Remus?" asked Molly.  He opened his eyes and sighed. 

"I suppose…" he said.  She shook her head.  

"He should have stayed.  He didn't have to die that way," she said.  Lupin nodded. 

"I know.  But, he felt it was his duty to protect Harry," he said.  

"And Harry felt that it was up to him to protect Sirius," said Molly.  Lupin nodded and rubbed his eyes.  "Do you want anything?" she asked.  He shook his head and did not reply.  "Ah, that sounds like a cup of tea," she said getting up.  She went over to the stove and pulled out her wand.  She filled the teakettle with water and put in on the stove.  With a wave of her hand, she lit the stove and the water began bubbling away.  

"He hated being cooped up in here," said Lupin sadly.  Molly turned around and nodded. 

"I know.  But it was for his own good," she said.  

"He could never live that life.  He would rather go and fight, put his life in danger, than sit here and do nothing," Lupin said.  Molly sighed.  

"We can't do anything now.  We just have to…be there for Harry," she said.  Lupin nodded.  They heard the door slam and then Mr. Weasely came in.  His glasses were askew and he was out of breath.  "Is everything all right Arthur?" Molly asked.  He nodded and went over to her and sighed. 

"Do you want to go down to Hogwarts to see if the children are all right?" he asked.  

"Oh, that would be good," she said.  She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to the stove.  She waved her wand again and a mug appeared.  She filled it with the tea and then took it over to Lupin.  "Drink up," she said.  He smiled sadly and took the mug.  "Do you want to come with us?" she asked.  He shook his head.  

"I'll be fine, Molly.  You all go ahead, and give them my regards.  I'll visit the school when I…feel up to it," he said.  She nodded and then went over to Arthur.  

"Well then, let's go.  Take care Remus," said Molly.  He nodded and then rose up.  He walked with them to the door and then when they left, he closed it slowly.  

Gripping the mug tightly, he fought back tears and began making his way through the hall way again.  This time he stopped at the foot of the stairs and he looked up.  Just today, Sirius had walked down those very steps.  He rested a clammy hand on the banister and took in a shaky breath.  He placed one foot on the stair and began going upwards.  His heart ached with every step, and with every ache another memory of Sirius came flashing back.  Their seven years at Hogwarts had been the best years of his life.  When entering the school, Lupin had felt scared that he would be alone.  He thought that he would never make friends, but then he had met Sirius and James, and then he realized that he was wrong.  Both Sirius and James were his two best friends.  They had shared their teenage years together, and that bonded them in a way that he had never thought possible.  Peter had always tagged along, but he was usually just standing around, being amazed by something spectacular that was being done by either Sirius, or James.  Peter was never as close to him as Sirius and James.  

        Lupin was now standing in front of the door leading into Sirius' room.  With a heave heart he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly.  The door made a squeaking noise as it opened, and Lupin walked in, surveying the place.  The bed was unmade, there was clothes on the floor, there was a small garbage can in the corner that was filled with old newspapers, there was a dresser with several drawers open and there was an old desk that was covered with pieces of parchment, and old quills.  He turned around and closed the door and then he went over to the desk and looked at the papers.  There were just ramblings, drawings that he had drawn, and blank papers.  He pulled out the chair and sat down and then closed his eyes.  "Ok…I have to face it now.  Sirius Black is dead," he said.  He placed his mug down and he picked up a piece of parchment that was stained already with the ring of a mug.  Lupin smiled and began reading what was written in the untidy scrawl.  

I can't stand being cooped up in here like some kind of animal.  Well, I am an animal.  Anyway, I just want to…record some things, just in case anything happens to me.  I gave Harry the mirror.  I hope that he uses it and doesn't try to contact me through the flame network again.  It's so damn dangerous. 

"He gave him the mirror?" Lupin said quietly.  He shook his head quietly and kept on reading.  

        I was just remembering the other day when there was that ball in Hogwarts.  And I was laughing to myself because of how stupid we were.  I think that it was in our fifth year and James wanted to go with Lily.  I can't remember who Peter went with, but I do remember that Moony and I were going head and head to get the same girl.  Rosmerta...  

**Hogwarts 5th Year:**

"Hey Moony, heard about the dance?" asked Sirius.  Lupin looked up from his book and nodded. 

"I don't think I'm going," he said.  Sirius frowned. 

"Why? You have to.  I'm going, and so is Prongs and Wormtail," he said.  Lupin shrugged. 

"Well, I guess that I'm not feeling up to it," he said going back to the book.  Sirius rolled his eyes and got up.  He snatched Lupin's book and checked the page.  

"650, wow, when did you start reading this?" he asked.  Lupin sighed. 

"Today idiot, now please hand it over," he said.  Sirius shook his head and he laughed.  

"You have to promise to go to the dance," 

"Fine," Lupin snapped.  "Now can I please--"

"And you have to come with a date," Sirius said.  

"Padfoot!" Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the book. 

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.  Lupin looked away and sighed.  

"Fine," he said.  

"Wonderful.  Now, I think you should get started on finding that date of yours Moony, after all, you have less than a week you know," he said.  He took the book and threw it to Lupin.  

"Thank you," Lupin said.  

"No problem," said Sirius with a grin. 

"I will get you back for this Padfoot," said Lupin.  Sirius bowed. 

"You've always managed to do that all the time," he said.  Lupin smiled and went back into his book. 

"Now can you leave me alone?" Lupin asked.  Sirius rolled his eyes and then nodded. 

"See you in the common room," he said.  Lupin nodded and Sirius walked off.  

James Potter was walking towards the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when he bumped into someone.  She had long, thick red hair, and green eyes.  

"Oh, I'm so sorr--"

"Hey Evans," he said quickly.  Lily rolled her eyes and she began to walk away but he stepped in front of her. 

"Hello, Potter.  Happy now? Why don't you go and pick on some one with your dumb friends!" she asked angrily.  

"I uh, want to ask you something," he said nervously.  She looked at him and he began messing with his hair. 

"Look Potter, I don't have all day to stand here and as much as I love watching you look like an idiot, I have a paper to do so excuse me," she said.  She pushed him and walked away.  James shook his head and made his way to the table.  

"Got the jitters again, Prongs?" asked Sirius.  James sat down and laughed.  

"That girl is something else," he said helping himself to some stew.  Sirius laughed and shook his head.  

"You're going to have to ask her some time, unless you want me to," he said.  

"You do that and I'll kill you.  Lily Evans is mine," he said.  

"How do you know she doesn't have a date already?" asked Sirius.  James shrugged. 

"Well, no big deal then," he said.  

"Oh come of it," said Sirius.  James sighed. 

"I'll ask her out," he said stuffing his mouth with a piece of buttered bread.  Sirius sighed and then he looked up as a very attractive young woman walked past the table.  

"Oh wow," he said.  James looked up and a smile curved on his lips. 

"Rosmerta, huh?" he asked.  Sirius elbowed James. 

"Shut up Prongs," he said.  He followed the girl with his eyes and sighed. "Even her robes can't hide the curves on that girl," he said.  James pretended to choke on his food and Sirius tapped him on the head.  

"So is Moony coming to the ball?" he asked.  Sirius nodded. 

"Yeah, the plan worked," he said.  James nodded.  

"That's good," he said.  "Who's he taking?" he asked.  Sirius shrugged. 

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," he said.  James nodded and continued eating.  Sirius sighed.  He would sure like to take Rosmerta to that dance.  He would just have to ask her before someone else did.  

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was chapter one.  Please review and leave your comments, and any suggestions.  I would greatly appreciate advice and stuff you know.  I hope you enjoyed chapter one, and I hope that I will be able to post up the next chapter soon depending on the response I get from you guys.  I'm also writing another story at the time called Summer In Paris.  It's a Hermione/Draco fic.  Check it out!! 

                                                  Saiya-jin Girl


End file.
